Mobile computing devices such as smart phones and tablet computers offer a variety of ways for their operators to communicate with others. In addition to electronic mail and telephone calls, messaging applications allow people to communicate in text, video, and/or audio formats with one or more people. When large numbers of operators, e.g. more than two or three, participate in the same communication session, e.g. in a “group chat”, it may be difficult for the participants to keep track of the conversation thread or topic. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.